Never expected it to be so soon
by Gia Garangi
Summary: house has to honour his promise to 13...


**__****The usual Disclaimers:**

**__****Don't own any of the Character's... just doing this for fun. Not earning any money.**

"i never expected it would be this soon" were his only words when he opened the door of his toronto apartment and saw 13 standing in front of him, with tears in her eyes. He had known this day would come, because in honour of his promise he had sent her a text with this adress when he had settled down here after his last months with wilson (and, clever girl that she was, she hadn't needed to reply in ordner to find out what it meant or who had sent it). that had been 3 years ago. he hadn't expected her for another 4 or 5. nevertheless he led her to his sofa and sat down next to her.

she hadn't said a single word yet and the tears made him uncomfortable, so he busied himself with pouring two huge glasses of bourbon and handed her one. she spilled some of it, because of her trembling hands, but she managed to drown all of it at once despite her head twitches. He sipped his own drink and waited until she was ready to talk. and after an hour or so, she finally was.

"it's getting worse every day now, but i guess... but i guess you can see that" she paused as her arm made an involuntary move and knocked the telephone of the little table beside the sofa "shit! i'm sorry, house." she started to get up and pick up the phone, but he stopped her with a hand on her knee and got up himself to do it. "doesn't matter, nobody is calling anyway" he mumbled. he sat back down and when he looked at her there were fresh tears running down her cheeks. "i'm sorry, i should have been in touch, i should have visited after Wilson... i'm sorry house" "Don't be," he said firmly, "i wouldn't have talked to you anyway. i didn't talk to anyone for a long time after he..." his voice trailed off. Silence settled back in, and they each drank 2 more glasses of bourbon.

When nightfall came, 13 sighed heavily and stood up very slowly, because her legs didn't support her the way they used to anymore. "i've got everything i need, and if i could still prepare the syringe and inject myself i wouldn't have come here to ask for your help. but i can't anymore. i tried several times". He only nodded. "and i can't ask amy to do this, it's too risky. and she's been way too good to me anyway. she was with me until i left to come here. we said our goodbye, and she knows someone is helping me, but she doesn't know who or where" Again, he only nodded. apparently she had really thought this through, which was good. "i'd like to drive down to the coast, at night, i wanna see the ocean when..." she swallowed heavily. "We can do that, no problem. i know a spot only a few hours away." She looked at him thankfully, sat back down and leaned her head back. house watched her for a while in silence, judging that by the state of her body and all the small and big involuntary movements she had come to him just in time. next week she might not have been able to make the trip, not even by bus.

The next day, after they went out for 13's "last meal", as house had put it, they drove done to the deserted stretch of beach that house had mentioned and sat there, bare feet in the sand, watching the sunset. around midnight, 13 pulled her mobile out of her pocket and wrote a 3 word long text, amy had made her promise to do that before she had agreed to the whole plan. she put it back and grasped for house' hand, squeezing it slighty. He squeezed back and then reached for the bag lying next to him, put on the gloves that were in there and started preparing the injection. He could feel her shivering and sobbing silently, because their shoulders were touching, and when he was done with the preparations he put an arm around her and let her rest his head against his shoulder. As her sobbing had subsided a little, he took her arm and rolled up the sleeve. He put a tourniquet on, just above her elbow, and then looked at her again. she looked back, grim determination on her face despite the silent tears that were still flowing. When he had found a proper vein, he leaned towards her face, kissed her forehead and whispered "goodbye, remy" as he injected her with the lethal dosis of the drug she had chosen.

**Please review. Thanks.**


End file.
